wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Z przeszłości 2000-1887 r./11
| autor=Edward Bellamy | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Category: Rozdział XI-ty. Gdyśmy wrócili do domu, doktora Leete jeszcze nie było, a pani Leete nie ukazywała się wcale. — Lubisz pan muzykę, panie West... — zagadnęła Edyta. Zapewniłem ją, że połowę życia oddałbym za nią. — Muszę wytłomaczyć swe zapytanie... — rzekła — bo nie zadaje się go u nas dzisiaj, ale czytałam, że za waszych czasów nawet wśród ludzi wykształconych bywali tacy, którzy nie cenili muzyki... — Dla usprawiedliwienia nas muszę pani przypomnieć, że mieliśmy wówczas najniedorzeczniejsze rodzaje muzyki... — Tak, wiem o tem, może i mnie nie zachwycałaby ona. Chcesz pan posłuchać dzisiejszej? — Byłbym zachwycony, gdybym mógł usłyszeć panią... — Mnie?.. — zawołała, śmiejąc się. — Czyż myśli pan, że będę grała albo śpiewała dla pana?.. — Tak przypuszczałem. Widząc, żem trochę zmieszany, Edyta pohamowała śmiech i rzekła: — Naturalnie, my wszyscy śpiewamy dzisiaj dla wyćwiczenia głosu; niektórzy zaś uczą się grać na różnych instrumentach dla własnej uciechy; ale muzyka zawodowa jest o tyle piękniejsza i doskonalsza od naszej amatorskiej i słyszeć ją tak jest łatwo, iż nawet nie przyjdzie nam do głowy nazywać muzyką naszych własnych śpiewów lub naszego grania. Wszyscy istotnie uzdolnieni śpiewacy i muzycy pełnią odpowiednią służbę, my zaś najczęściej siedzimy cicho. Ale czy pan chcesz naprawdę posłuchać muzyki?.. Upewniłem ją raz jeszcze, że tego pragnę. — Chodźmy więc do pokoju, przeznaczonego dla muzyki... — rzekła Edyta, prowadząc mnie do pięknie wykończonego apartamentu bez obić i dywanów, gdzie podłoga i ściany były z polerowanego drzewa. Spodziewałem się, że znajdę tam jakieś nieznane sobie narzędzie muzyczne, ale nie spostrzegłem nic takiego, coby naprowadzić mogło na myśl o muzyce. Zdziwienie moje bardzo bawiło Edytę. — Proszę zobaczyć, jaki jest program dnia... — rzekła, podając mi kartę — i powiedzieć mi, co pan woli? Niech pan nie zapomina, że jest teraz piąta. Karta nosiła datę 12 września 2,000 r. i zawierała program muzyczny bogatszy, niż kiedykolwiek zdarzyło mi się widzieć. Był on zarówno długi, jak i urozmaicony; przedstawiał niezwykły szereg instrumentalnych i wokalnych wystąpień solowych, duetów, kwartetów, oraz rozmaitych kombinacyj orkiestrowych. Byłbym pozostał w zdumieniu nad cudowna tą listą, gdyby różowy paluszek Edyty nie wskazał mi jednego z jego działów z napisem: „godzina 5 wieczorem“; wówczas spostrzegłem, że ten olbrzymi program był programem całej doby, podzielonym na 24 części, odpowiednio do liczby godzin. Niewiele sztuk przypadało na godzinę piątą, ja zaś wybrałem utwór na organy. — Jakże się cieszę, że pan lubisz organy; sadzę, że żaden instrument nie odpowiada równie często memu usposobieniu. Kazała mi usiąść wygodnie, przeszła przez pokój i, o ile mogłem dojrzeć, nacisnęła jeden lub dwa guziczki w ścianie, a natychmiast pokój napełnił się dźwiękami wspaniałej muzyki organów; mówię, że się napełnił, nie utonął w dźwiękach, gdyż jakimś dziwnym sposobem fala ich zastosowana była do rozmiarów pokoju. Słuchałem, zatrzymując w sobie oddech. Nie sadziłem, że kiedykolwiek posłyszę muzykę podobnie wykończoną. — Wspaniałe... — zawołałem, gdy ostatnia fala dźwięków spłynęła i roztopiła się w ciszy... — Chyba sam Bach był tutaj wykonawcą. Ale gdzież są organy? — Poczekaj pan chwile... — rzekła Edyta — zanim pomówimy, chciałabym, abyś pan posłuchał jednego walca. Gdy mówiła jeszcze, dźwięki skrzypiec poczęły napełniać sale czarem „Nocy letniej.“ Kiedy i to się skończyło, Edyta rzekła: — W muzyce tej nie ma nic a nic - tajemniczego, jakbyś pan mógł sobie wyobrażać; sprawcami jej nie są ani wróżki, ani genijusze, ale dobre, sumienne i niezmiernie biegłe ręce ludzkie. Oto, poprostu, tak samo do naszej służby muzycznej, jak i do innych zakresów, zastosowaliśmy zasadę oszczędności pracy przez kooperacyję. W mieście istnieje pewna liczba sal koncertowych, doskonale przystosowanych pod względem akustycznym do rozmaitych rodzajów muzyki. Sale te, za pomocą telefonów, łączą się ze wszystkimi domami miasta, których mieszkańcy chcą płacić małą daninę, a możesz pan być pewnym, że nie ma takich, coby tego nie chcieli. Oddziały muzyków w każdej sali są tak liczne, że jakkolwiek każdy wykonawca lub grupy wykonawców biorą nieznaczny tylko udział, program dnia rozciąga się na 24 godziny. Na karcie dzisiejszej spostrzeżesz pan, przyjrzawszy się jej bliżej, odrębne programy czterech z pomiędzy takich koncertów, z tych zaś każdy składa się z innego rodzaju muzyki i odbywa się jednocześnie z innymi; każdej z czterech sztuk, granych w tej chwili, możesz pan słuchać, nacisnąwszy tylko guzik drutu, łączącego dom z salą, w której sztuka jest wykonywaną. Programy tak są ułożone, iż sztuki, grane jednocześnie i w rozmaitych salach, różnią się nietylko pod względem instrumentalne - wokalnym, ale i pod względem rodzaju instrumentów, oraz pod względem motywów, melodyj; mamy tu rzeczy poważne i wesołe, tak, iż wszelkim upodobaniom i usposobieniom można uczynić zadość... — Zdaje mi się, panno Leete... — rzekłem — że gdybyśmy mogli wynaleść sposób dostarczania każdemu w jego domu muzyki doskonałej pod względem jakości, nieograniczonej co do ilości, zastosowanej do wszelkich usposobień, odzywającej się i milknącej stosownie do woli, pomyślelibyśmy, żeśmy już dosięgli kresów ludzkiej szczęśliwości i przestalibyśmy się starać o rozwój dalszy. — Nigdy, to pewna, nie mogłam zrozumieć, w jaki sposób ludzie, którzy za waszych czasów byli lubownikami muzyki, godzili się z owym starym systemem korzystania z niej... — odrzekła Edyta. — Muzyka, istotnie godna tej nazwy, była, jak sądzę, całkiem niedostępną dla mas; najszczęśliwsi zaś miewali ją przypadkiem z wielkimi kłopotami i ze znacznym wydatkiem i to przez czas krótki, dowolnie przez kogoś obrany. Naprzykład wasze koncerty i opery! Jak rozpaczliwem musiało być dla was siedzieć i słuchać całemi godzinami tego, czegoście słuchać nie chcieli dla doczekania się w końcu jednej lub dwóch sztuk ulubionych! Przy obiedzie każdy może pomijać potrawy, których nie lubi. Najbardziej głodny nie obiadowałby nigdy, gdyby mu kazano jeść wszystko, cokolwiek podanem będzie na stół. Słuch zaś z pewnością nie jest mniej wrażliwym od smaku. Przypuszczam, że właśnie niemożność słyszenia dobrej muzyk i, nakłaniała do grywania w domu tak wiele osób, które nie miały po temu prawie żadnych zdolności. — Tak.. — odrzekłem — dla większości z nas była to muzyka jedynie dostępna. — Chyba!.. To też nic dziwnego, że za dni waszych ludzie nie lubili tak powszechnie muzyki. Ja sama może nienawidziłabym jej wówczas... — Jeślim panią dobrze zrozumiał... — wtrąciłem — to ten program muzyczny wypełnia całą dobę.. Tak jest przynajmniej na karcie, ale któż będzie słuchał muzyki od północy do rana?.. — O, bardzo wielu; u nas ludzie śpią i czuwają kiedy im się podoba. Gdyby jednak z tej muzyki nie korzystał kto inny, to korzystaliby z niej ludzie cierpiący na bezsenność, chorzy i umierający. We wszystkich naszych sypialniach są nad łóżkami guziki telefonów i każdy, komu nie udaje się zasnąć, może mieć na zawołanie muzykę, odpowiadającą jego usposobieniu. — Czy jest taki przyrząd w sypialni, przeznaczonej dla mnie... — Naturalnie! Jakżem niemądra, o, jakżem ja niemądra, żem nie powiedziała panu o tem wczoraj wieczorem. Ale ojciec pokaże panu cały przyrząd, zanim pan pójdzie spać dzisiaj, a przy jego pomocy będzie pan mógł odpędzić wszelkie nieznośne myśli, gdyby znowu dziś pana napastowały. Wieczorem doktór Leete rozpytywał się o naszą wycieczkę do składu towarów, a w ciągu wesołego porównywania rozmaitych urządzeń wieku XIX i XX, jakaś okoliczność nasunęła mi myśl o prawach dziedziczenia. — Przypuszczam.. — rzekłem — iż dziedziczenie własności nie jest dozwolone dzisiaj. — Przeciwnie... — odparł doktór Leete — nikt nas w tem nie krępuje. Faktycznie, panie West, znajdziesz pan, gdy pan nas poznasz, iż mamy dzisiaj o wiele mniej skrępowań wolności osobistej, aniżeli te, do jakich wyście byli przyzwyczajeni. Wymagamy istotnie, aby każdy przez pewien okres czasu służył narodowi, i nie pozostawiamy mu natomiast wolności wyboru pomiędzy pracą, kradzieżą lub śmiercią głodową, jakeście to wy czynili. Ale, z wyjątkiem tego prawa zasadniczego, które jest tylko zastosowaniem prawa przyrody, z wyjątkiem tym, który zarówno ciąży na wszystkich naszych współbliźnich, system nasz nie jest już zależny od żadnego szczególnego prawodawstwa i przedstawia się, jako całkiem dowolny i logiczny wynik działania ludzkiej przyrody w warunkach racyjonalnych. Kwestyja spadkowa jest właśnie tego żywym przykładem. Ten fakt, że naród jest jedynym kapitalistą i posiadaczem ziemskim, ogranicza, naturalnie, własność jednostki li tylko do jej rocznego kredytu, oraz do przedmiotów osobistego użytku, jakie może sobie zdobyć. Kredyt jej, tak jak dożywocie za dni waszych, ustaje wraz z jej śmiercią, przyczem wyznacza się jeszcze pewną sumę na pogrzeb. Resztę zaś pozostawia, komu się jej podoba... — Cóż po pewnym czasie zapobiedz może u was takiemu nagromadzeniu się rzeczy wartościowych i klejnotów w rękach jednostek, jakie groziłoby poważnie równości obywateli?... — zapytałem. — Urządza się to samo przez się. Przy obecnej organizacyi społecznej, takie nagromadzenie własności osobistej staje się tylko ciężarem z chwilą, gdy przekroczy granicę nabytków, służących ku wygodzie osobistej. Za dni waszych człowiek, któryby napełnił cały swój dom srebrnem i złotem naczyniem, wyszukaną porcelaną chińską, kosztownymi sprzętami i. t. p., uważany byłby za bogacza, gdyż wszystkie te przedmioty przedstawiałyby pieniądz i mogłyby nań być zmienione w każdym razie. Dzisiaj człowiek, któregoby jednoczesna śmierć wielu krewnych postawiła w takiem położeniu, uważany byłby za bardzo nieszczęśliwego. Ponieważ te przedmioty nie mogą być sprzedane; posiadałyby one dla niego wartość o tyle tylko, o ile służyłyby do jego użytku albo ozdoby. Z drugiej strony, ponieważ dochód jego pozostałby jednakim, więc nie chciałby on obarczać swego rocznego kredytu, wynajmując dom na przechowanie tych zasobów, albo też płacąc służbie, któraby ich pilnowała. Możesz być pewny, że obdarzony w jednej chwili rozdarowałby rujnujący go spadek pomiędzy przyjaciół, że z tych ostatnich nikt nie wziąłby więcej nad to, coby zdołał wygodnie pomieścić w swym domu. Widzisz więc pan, że zakaz dziedziczenia własności osobistej w celach zapobiegających jej nagromadzaniu się, byłby ostrożnością zbyteczną ze strony narodu. Można ufać, iż każdy obywatel będzie czuwał nad tem, aby brzemię jego nie było zbyt wielkie. Tak dalece troskliwym on bywa pod tym względem, iż krewni najczęściej zrzekają się prawa do większości rzeczy, pozostałych po nieboszczyku, zachowując tylko dla siebie przedmioty niektóre. Naród wchodzi w posiadanie reszty sprzętów i te z nich, które posiadają jakąś wartość, zalicza znowu do wspólnego kapitału narodowego. — Mówiłeś pan o płaceniu za pilnowanie rzeczy; powiedzenie to nasuwa mi pewne pytanie, które wielokrotnie chciałem już zadać. W jaki sposób rozstrzygnęliście sprawę służby domowej? Któż może chcieć być sługą w społeczeństwie, w którem wszyscy są równi? Nasze panie z trudem znajdowały sobie służbę nawet wówczas, gdy mało jeszcze było uroszczeń do równości. — Właśnie dla tego, że wszyscy jesteśmy równi społecznie i że równości tej nic nie może na szwank narazić, oraz dlatego, że służba jest rzeczą zaszczytną w społeczeństwie, którego podstawowa zasada polega na tem, iż wszyscy po kolei służą innym, dlatego moglibyśmy mieć taką służbę domową, o jakiej wam się nie śniło; ale nie potrzebujemy jej wcale. — Jakże się więc urządzacie państwo z zajęciami domowemi? — Nie ma tu nic do robienia... — odrzekła pani Leete, do której się zwróciłem z zapytaniem. — Pranie nasze odbywa się w pralniach publicznych za cenę niezmiernie nizką, gotowanie zaś w publicznych kuchniach. Szycie i reperacyja wszelkiej odzieży odbywa się w zakładach publicznych. Elektryczność, naturalnie, zajęła miejsce opału i oświetlenia. Wybieramy mieszkanie pożądanej wielkości i sprawiamy takie meble, aby było jak najmniej roboty do utrzymania ich w porządku. Nie używamy zgoła sług domowych. — Ten fakt... — dodał doktór Leete — że w klasach uboższych wyście znajdywali niezliczone zastępy sług, na których wkładaliście wszelkie ciężkie i bardziej nieprzyjemne roboty, pozostawiał was obojętnymi na środki uniknięcia tych robót. Ale dzisiaj my wszyscy musimy wykonywać po kolei wszelkie roboty, jakich tylko potrzebuje społeczeństwo; każda więc jednostka jest zarówno zainteresowaną osobiście w wynajdywaniu środków ulżenia ciężarom. Fakt ten nadał przedziwny impuls wszelkim wynalazkom, mającym na celu oszczędzenie pracy we wszystkich gałęziach przemysłu, jednym zaś z najpierwszych tego wyników było skojarzenie możliwie największej wygody, oraz najmniejszej kłopotliwości w urządzeniach domowych. W szczególnych wypadkach gospodarczych, jak np. przy czyszczeniu lub odnawianiu domu, albo w razie choroby, miewamy zawsze zapewnioną sobie pomoc sił roboczych... — Ale, w jaki sposób wynagradzacie tych pomocników, nie mając pieniędzy? — To też nie płacimy im samym, ale narodowi za nich. Usługi ich można otrzymać, zwracając się do właściwego biura, zapłatę zaś wykreśla się z kredytowej karty proszącego. — Cóż za raj musi być dzisiaj dla kobiet — zawołałem. — Za dni moich nawet bogactwo i mnogość służby nie uwalniały pań od trosk gospodarskich, gdy tymczasem kobiety z klas mniej zamożnych lub biedniejszych żyły i umierały, jako męczennice. — Tak... — rzekła pani Leete — czytałam coś o tem, przynajmniej tyle, aby się przekonać, że jakkolwiek źle było waszym mężczyznom, to jednak szczęśliwszymi byli oni, niż matki wasze i żony. — Potężne barki narodu... — rzekł doktór Leete — nie czują dziś prawie ciężaru tego, co za dni waszych było brzemieniem, uginającem grzbiety waszych kobiet. Nędza ich wraz z innemi waszemi nędzami pochodziła z nieudolności do współdziałania, jaka wynikała z indywidualizmu, będącego podstawą waszego ustroju społecznego, wypływała z nieudolności waszej spostrzeżenia, ze można dziesięć razy więcej korzystać ze swych bliźnich, jednocząc się z nimi, aniżeli walcząc. Dziwnem jest nie to, żeście nie żyli wygodnie, ale żeście wogóle zdolni byli żyć razem, starając się ujarzmić wzajemnie i zagrabić cudze mienie. — Ależ, ojcze, nie unoś się, pan West pomyśli, że go łajesz... — śmiejąc się wtrąciła Edyta. — Gdy potrzebujecie doktora... — spytałem — czy wówczas poprostu zawiadamiacie właściwe biuro i przyjmujecie tego, kogo wam przyszłą? — Zasada ta nie da się zastosować do lekarzy... — odpowiedział doktór Leete — pomoc, jaką lekarz okazać może chorym, w znacznej mierze zależną jest od poznania ich organizmu i warunków życia. Chory więc musi mieć możność przywoływania lekarza, jakiego sam zechce, czyni to tak samo, jak za dni waszych. Jedyna różnica na tem polega, że zamiast zbierać honoraryjum dla siebie, lekarz zbiera je dla narodu, wykreślając jako wynagrodzenia za pomoc lekarską, odpowiednią kwotę z kredytowej karty chorego. — Wyobrażam sobie, że jeżeli honoraryjum jest zawsze jednakie i doktór nie może nie przyjmować pacyjentów, do czego, jak przypuszczam, ma prawo, to dobrzy lekarze są ciągle wzywani, zaś gorsi pozostają w bezczynności. — Przebacz, byłemu doktorowi, pozorne samochwalstwo... — odparł doktór Leete z uśmiechem — lecz my nie mamy złych doktorów. Nie każdy, któremu udało się nałykać trochę terminów lekarskich, może dziś tak, jak za waszych czasów, igrać z życiem współobywateli. Tacy tylko, co złożyli ścisły egzamin i dowiedli swego powołania, mogą praktykować. Dalej, zauważ pan, iż żaden lekarz nie usiłuje dziś tworzyć sobie praktyki kosztem lekarzy innych, gdyż nie ma po temu żadnych pobudek. Nakoniec, doktór zdaje regularną sprawę ze swych czynności urzędowi lekarskiemu i jeśli nie jest dostatecznie zajęty, wyznacza mu się robotę.